Sacrifical life
by forthehellofit
Summary: A short Story about Shizuo making a deal with a demon to bring Izaya back to life. But at what cost? and to what end?    Based off of a fan comic cross over with puella madoka magica.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrificial Life

A Drrr Fan-fic

By: Akira

.

A short Story about Shizuo making a deal with a demon to bring Izaya back to life. But at what cost? and to what end?

Based off of a fan comic cross over with puella madoka magica.

.

I've known Izaya for a long time. I fought him when I first met him in high school. Every day of school was the same. I'd go to school, he'd be there, he'd tick me off and I'd try to kill him. I hated him. From the moment Shinra introduced me to I hated that flea. And ever since then when our eyes met, we fought. Those were days full of chaos.

If people say we fight 'cuz we're close', then I think they're wrong. That's because I hate the flea, and he hates me too.

And yet…

It's just…

Ever since then…

I've been chasing after his back…

"What happened? An accident?"

"It seems that a criminal ran him down"

"How pitiful"

"Is he dead"

"The poor thing"

Cold eyes stared down in disbelief. There's a chill in the air as a never ending wind blows. His usual wear not any bit helpful against the cold. Yet he doesn't shiver or shake. His body frozen in place. The bartender. The bodyguard. The beast of ikebukero. Frozen stiff. Confusion? Fear? Horror?

It was impossible.

On lookers shuffle away uncertain of his reaction. The usual demeanour of rage no longer there and a blank stare assuming its place. There was an unearthly silence on the long street. No vehicles now… not even any paramedics or cops. An empty long street filled with stillness and the howl of the wind in the trees. A scream in the air could still be heard, as if echoing the last breath of the man before him.

His arms hung at his side as he stood over the body. His hair hung and fluttered about him in the wind. There was an unreal feeling with the onlooker. Not pain. Not amusement. Shock? No. blank. The stare empty with no love but no pain.

"What are you lying around for?" his voice breaks the cold wind. Endless quiet fills the quiet area. Only distant sounds break the moment.

His hand drops down as he bends to kneel beside the body. Careful strong hands lift the rag doll like form. A hand behind his head and using a knee as support he looks at the body more closely. No blood splattered around. A clean hit.

"You're not the kind of person who lies down after getting hit by a car right?"

He breathes, his whispers only heard by nearby birds watching down in the cold.

"You're not that weak are you?"

His face changes, worried. An odd expression for him.

"Hey"

The man in his arms, roughly same age at the bartender. Black hair and deep eyes that were now concealed by lowered lids. An empty expressionless face lay in his hands as he held the him closely. Izaya. The informant. Run down. Killed.

The bruises on his cheek was evidence as were the scrapes. He pulled the body closer. Shizuo. A man of strength. He could lift vending machines and flip semi-trucks. And he was finding it hard to keep his arms from shaking at the weight of the body. It was cold. It stung a deeper part of him to be there.

"Damn it… says something"

Shizuo bit his lower lip and shook the informant slightly

"Insult me like always… go on your stupid chatting roll like always, and then I'll chase you and catch you… I'll beat you up…so… like always…"

He fought it best he could but the ice air about him and the desperation in his voice was followed out by the falling of the first tear. Time seemed to hang a while longer and the water fell slowly as if planning perfectly where to land. It his Izaya's cheek softly followed by another of its brethren till they gathered up and ran over his cheeks.

"T-The only one allowed to kill you is me, y-you hear that?" his voice cracked in a desperate plea. "Izaya…" he hugged the informant closely, "Don't die… damn…"

In complete silence a set of two feet appear out of thin air and pad across the gravel behind Shizuo and stop a meter away. There was a soft chuckle but Shizuo didn't look back.

"Too bad, but that persons already dead."

"go away." Shizuo growled not in the mood.

"Ah but, I can bring him back to life~"

Shizuo hesitated and looked back slightly. His eyes were blurred by tears as he looked back at the shadowy figure over his shoulder. "Really?"

"In exchange…" the figure grinned coming forward and making his face clear to Shizuo. His shadow cast down on the bartender; a dark toothy grin casting down on shizuo's horrified face. "Sign a contract with me"

The hush and stillness of the hospital room was unnerving. Thankfully no one was awake to see it yet. The bartender looked at the informant sadly and touched his head with a weary smile and put some flowers down beside him. He went away out of the room quickly and silently.

The patient awoke a moment after the door shut and drifted awake looking at the roof and the room around. There was a level of puzzlement on his face as he felt for bandages and a cast on his leg. He was in a hospital bed with a monitor beeping and holding his pulse loosely. Not a soul to see him awake. Who would? And yet… there were flowers on the bed side table next to him. The nurse maybe?

"Nn…" he lifts a hand wearily and pauses to look at it… "why am I… still here?"

Shizuo stood outside the room and leaned against the wall. He looked down silently and sighed but no sound came out. He tightened his hand around a small object and walked away. The emptiness of the hall was nothing compared to what he felt inside. Several people came past him and he ignored their existence. No one dared talk to him. As he walked out he remembered the demons words.

"Sign a contract, and I will save him. But in exchange you must give me your life."

Shizuo paused and frowned, "What good is a life alone. Anything but my life."

The demon paused confused for once. Usually they went right for it. The dark being smiled and laid a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. "Then I will take two things from you. Your voice, which is the extension of your soul, and I will take your memories, which is your life and past." The demon laughed. "For this man will you accept these terms?"

"… I will."

He closed his hand on the watch. Less than 10 minutes… then it was all going to be gone… he'd lost his voice in the first minutes, after he'd slowly lost his memories. Now all he had was blurs. Looking at the sky he knew how the story ended. He just… wished he could have said goodbye.

The streets were busy as usual in Shinjuku and today Izaya Orihara was making his usual round to visit all the local spots and get his information leeching. It was a living. And he met so many interesting people. But none that had the ability to amuse him other than his shizu-chan… ah but he was reminiscing. A month or so back Shizuo had up and vanished. No one knew where he was. Though some said they saw a tall blonde guy around town. He seemed new and yet he didn't act new. The informant didn't like secrets or unknown facts. He had to find this guy and know more.

Working his way around town he got what he needed and headed to ikebukero. He wandered a bit and found no luck. No stop signs ripped up either. No vending machines at his head. Not even a yelling voice. Nothing. Shizu-chan was gone. Shizuo Heiwajima… his only enemy… and his only rival.

Growing tired he bought some sushi and went to the park to sit down and eat it. He hated this time of day. Old people always sat around feeding the birds and reminiscing on old times they could barely remember. The deaf, crippled, the blind. Didn't matter what they had wrong with them… they just had nowhere else to be so they sat around and looked at birds. Made for a good hiding spot as no one would run in here looking for the great informant.

He skipped along and then something caught his eyes. A younger fellow in a pair of torn jeans and a basic hoodie. None of it looked clean. The mop blonde hair and a hunch over as he fed the birds gave him away. Izaya froze in spot and took a step back. The blonde never moved and Izaya paused. Was it the right guy? He got closer. And paused.

"S-shizu-chan?"

The blonde paused and looked up blankly. His eyes were an icy blue now. There was a dead gaze to him.

"I-it can't be… Shizu…" Izaya's voice hovered and he took a step back again.

Shizuo seeing the look on the man's face lifted a hand to wait and then moved it to his own throat tapping it and looking on bitterly. There was a moment of confusion between the two and the blonde frowned opening his mouth trying to convey words while still holding his neck.

"You… can't talk?"

He shook his head.

Izaya walked closer then paused again. "Oh I get it you got clever to trick me… like that'll fool me shizu-chan!" he laughed.

Shizuo tipped his head looking at Izaya funny then paused and pulled out a pad of paper and wrote down then held it out at Izaya.

I'm sorry. Who are you?

.

So that's all I wrote. Should I continue? or is it perfect there?


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya stared at the paper and then pulled it away from Shizuo. There was a moment of confusion and then there was the unmistakeable face of amusement and joy. An inhuman laughter followed.

"y-you can't..!" he laughed, "oh gosh Shizu-chan! T-this is just!" he turned away still laughing, bent over holding his stomach as he seemed to be dying from the hysteria. "You can't remember me? What a laugh! You really crack me up Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stared at the man laughing at him. At his misfortune? It was a strange occurrence. He looked at the man a bit worried. This guy… knew him? He reached out for his pad of paper but Izaya laughed and tore the pad in half tossing it to the ground.

"Good joke Shizu-chan but there's no way you can just forget me~" he smiled and put his hands in his pockets looking off with a smug grin. "Now let's get back to our usual routine shall we? Now are you going to give me a head start or should i-" he paused looking at the sky. What was…silence?

He looked back at Shizuo and his eyes widened at the sight of Shizuo knelt down over his newly 'two' pads of paper. There was a look of hurt on his face and he picked up the pad delicately as if it would fall apart.

"Shizu-chan?" his voice was weaker now. As he looked at his once so fearsome foe… now a pathetic voiceless entity. The broken hurt face of the boy was almost too much for Izaya. Shizuo looked up at Izaya looking desperate and more helpless by the second.

Izaya's initial shock and confusion turned to rage. "Don't look at me like that Shizu-chan! You're the one playing this joke! Don't expect me to believe it!"

Shizuo opened his mouth looking pathetic as he seemed to be trying to yelling desperately. Izaya couldn't tell what the words being uttered voicelessly were. But it was the look of Shizuo's face as there was a voiceless yell. It wasn't anger but pain. And it wasn't faked. The desperation, the tensing of the muscles… Shizuo was yelling at the top of his lungs… yet no sound.

"This…" Izaya paused then scoffed turning away, "Get back to me when you're done with this stupid game Shizuo…" and he walked away. There was a cold chill in the fall air as Izaya walked away. Shizuo watched the man desperately. He was… the first person to talk to him after he woke up… the only one to come near him… this man… hated him now… he had lost everything hadn't he?

No name, no voice. No memories, no family, no past. All he had was this one clue to himself… and that clue was walking away. This all became painfully clear as he shot off the ground and running after the man. His body seemed so weightless. Could he always move like this? He had no clue. His feet hit against the pavement in loud smacks against the ground.

The sudden running sound behind him was all he needed to hear to take off. Izaya didn't need the yelling he just needed to know Shizuo was following. He smiled his own step faster and zipping away through a crowd. People cleared the way for him knowing what would follow. The beast of Ikebukuro. But were surprised to see the strange boy following. He wasn't anything like Shizuo…

He was tall and still partially blonde, his hair turning browner each day he didn't re-dye it. But the rest of it… threw people off… no yelling, no throwing… just a silent chase.

Shizuo how ever was yelling, at least not audible and not in the least bit angry. He was just desperate. He had nothing else to hold onto. He wasn't going to lose this. not now.

There was a slight skip to izaya's running at first but he knew that Shizuo would catch up quickly and quickened his pace steadily. He wasn't one to get caught easily but more over he was baiting Shizuo. The beast would never catch him. Never had. Never will…

Or…

That's what he had thought.

The tight hand gripped around Izaya's wrist before he could respond and jerked back pulling them both to a stop. Shizuo panting and Izaya looking back more startled than before. Shizuo's shoulders hung, moving up and down with each breath, his head was low between them. There wasn't much else for him.

Izaya looked at Shizuo realizing that Shizuo was still the same. He hadn't changed back to his angry violent nature. And he pulled his arm away sharply and turned to go.

The blow was painful to Shizuo who loosely grabbed Izaya's coat from behind.

Izaya stood there. "Such a weak grip… just what's wrong with you Shizu-chan…" he sighed putting his hands in his pockets. "…Not going to talk?"

He didn't have to turn to read his lips to know the tightening of Shizuo's hand and a slight whimper was translated to, 'I can't'. He'd been around Celty and humans to know the reactions of the body spoke louder than the words.

"hasn't this gone far enough?"

A slight hesitation then a hand grabbed his gently. Izaya pulled away, turning around now infuriated but was broken to silence by the pitiful look on Shizuo's face. He paused and sighed rather exasperated and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Here use this to talk."

Shizuo looked at the phone and took it slowly before opening it. The screen lit up and he jolted a bit startled.

"Don't even remember what a phone is? My my Shizu-chan aren't you full of surprises." Izaya chuckled.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes and flipped the screen around showing a picture of a sort of grave yard of stop signs and lamp posts stabbed into the ground like tooth picks. The cement and pavement torn up. It was a view from above and it was actually rather impressive.

"oh that, yeah I saved that."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow and pulled the phone back typing it.

'How is that even possible?'

Izaya looked at him and replied bluntly, "come now Shizu-chan. That was your handiwork. How should I know?"

'Mine?'

"Yeah, you really were angry that day."

'How could I do this?'

"Again how should I know. You were born like that." Izaya looked at him then sighed and turned away. "Look Shizu-chan. Your causing a scene. And I have to go home…"

'Take me with you!' the screen was thrust in his face suddenly.

Izaya stared at the screen then at shizuo's pleading face, pushing the phone down from his face. "Now why would I do that?" _trying to kill me in my sleep?_

Shizuo swallowed and went to typing his message again. Seemed to be a longer one so Izaya put his hands in his pockets and looked off. People were staring at them. What did they think? That they were friends? He glared at a few and they scattered away ignoring them again. Soon a tug came at his sleeve and he looked back at the screen shoved in his face once more, and once more he pushed it back to read it. It _was_ a long one.

'I can't remember anything. I've been out here for weeks hoping someone would recognize me but no one seems to know me. You're the only one. I need answers.'

He paused. _Does he really think I'll buy this?_ "now Shizu-chan do you really think I…"

Shizuo pulled back and typed in quickly then thrusting it back in Izaya's face.

'PLEASE!'

_He… no way… for reals?_ There was a moment of hesitation then he smiled and then Izaya laughed. It was a twisted laugh at first then he smiled warmly. A fake smile but to Shizuo it was like a rope out of the dark. "Sure~ What are friends for if not to help you out when your down~?"

Shizuo smiled face lighting up. 'Really?'

"For sure~" Izaya took Shizuo's hand happily. _For now~ let's just see how this goes… who knows… he might actually be useful to me like this… I always wondered what it would be like to have a body guard like Tom-san. Though if anyone sees us together… they might try to convince him I'm the enemy again… but that's bound to happen…_

'Thank you… uh… sorry what was your name?'

"Izaya, Izaya Orihara~" he smiled. "And you are Shizu-chan"

'That's my name?'

"It's what I keep calling you so it ought to be your name."

'right!'

He sighed. Somehow the name had less value with him so obedient.

'so… what was I like before?'

_This idiot… he's letting me shape him! I can make him anything! I could make him my slave, my worker, my pet to my beck and call~ anything! _

'Izaya?'

_Must think carefully about this… this can shape the rest of our encounter here and now… though it also needs to be amusing… now what would get the real Shizu-chan pissed off… maybe…_

A dark smile spread across his face and he had to force himself not to laugh. If Shizu-chan was lying. This would prove it.

He turned and looked at Shizu-chan his face slightly sad by the question.

"You really can't remember me?"

'Not at all…'

Izaya sighed and grabbed Shizuo's shirt collar and pulled him down to him pressing his lips to Shizuo's.

_Never again. _

Izaya ran a hand along under Shizuo's chin grabbing the sides of his face and gripping slightly so Shizuo's mouth parted and he slipped his tongue in as he licked around his mouth.

He smiled slightly as he tried to torment Shizuo but when he pulled back he was further surprised. Shizuo's face was not only red but he panted slightly. Izaya paused and smiled darkly to himself. The perfect way to use manipulate Shizuo.

_And it wasn't all that bad…_

He smiled still and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck smiling. "We are lovers."

Shizuo's face went further red and he swallowed at the thought. It wasn't what he had been expecting. And now he was wondering if all that before was because Izaya was hurt. Would explain why he had run off and gotten so mad. Who was he to know any better. He knew nothing.

"I am your lover Shizuo…"

He swallowed again. He couldn't hurt him further… if he was… gay… then well… why change that now…

"That bother you?"

Shizuo shook his head violently and typed out, 'no you just… startled me is all…'

Izaya stared at it. No doubting it now. Shizuo's mind was gone. There's no way he'd have kept calm about that. And his voice had to be gone or he would have spoken up or yelled somehow by now. Unless Shizuo had gotten extreme patience… then he was of no good. Izaya still had some doubts about the other but it would be worth the risk if he could have Shizuo on his side. More so when his friends finally came to get Shizuo back and Shizuo would have to side with Izaya.

"Right then~" he smiled and took Shizuo's hand pulling him back. "come on~ it's time to go home."

'where is home?'

He paused about to say ikebukuro but frowned and then recovered smiling, "Shinjuku~"

'that's… a city near here right? why are you here then?'

"Looking for you~"

Shizuo blushed again and looked away.

"you were gone so long… I was worried you had _died_ on me." Izaya laughed

Shizuo looked off mind reeling and he winced slightly as his head buzzed with thoughts.

_Died… who had died? A bargain- a deal? A monster, a beast- A demon! Noise. Noise! Watch out for the-! No it can't be- Come back! IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA!_

"oi Shizu-chan?"

Izaya looked back at him not worried but sceptical.

He blinked and looked up hand dropping from having been at his head.

"you alright?"

Shizuo nodded and smiled slightly embarrassed.

"What was that?"

Shizuo tipped his head in confusion.

Izaya sighed and kept walking. "Come on. We'll be late for our train."

'want me to carry you?'

Izaya stared at the phone and blinked then looked at Shizuo and laughed slightly now looking nervous. "w-why would you do that Shizu-chan?"

'I noticed that I can run really fast earlier… and if you say I can make this-' he showed the picture of the stop signs and street lights again, '-then I should have no problem carrying you.'

Izaya looked at him then shrugged. _To hell with it._ "Sure why not."

Shizuo nodded and put the phone in his pocket. Izaya looked off slightly. He was going to be thrown over Shizuo's shoulder as he ran right? Great feeling but.. No harm right? He'd live and learn. But he was surprised for the millionth time that day to be picked up and carried bridal style. Shizuo smiled with a grin that read: right let's go!

Izaya looked down uncertain of what he'd done and was about to speak up but Shizuo took off. Somehow it felt faster than their usual chase speed. _No way… had Shizu-chan been… holding out on me?_ He looked up at Shizuo curiously. "you brute…" he laughed.

Shizuo smiled slightly and kept going as they hurried along to the train station when they got there he skidded to a stop and let Izaya down not paying any mind to the stares. This was normal to him. If Izaya didn't mind. Neither did he.

Izaya looked at the panting brute and laughed. "good puppy." He joked and patted Shizuo's head.

The blonde smiled happily although exhausted. They bought tickets and boarded the train. Izaya didn't think much of it and leaned back used to the stares and figured Shizuo didn't know any better. Though… he was certain this wouldn't last all that long… maybe he could kill Shizuo at the end of this game…

He looked at Shizuo who was staring at a few other people. He groaned. "stop staring." He said simply and Shizuo looked back confused. "it's rude."

'But those people were-!'

"Still rude. And don't point."

'Sorry…'

He looked at Shizuo's face and raised an eyebrow. Then looked at the two people he'd been staring at. It was a couple. Guy and girl. They had been kissing passionately. Making several people uncomfortable. But not as much as those who knew that Izaya and Shizuo shouldn't be sitting calmly together as friends.

He looked at Shizuo's face a moment longer and laughed looking away at the couple. Their hands were all over each other. It was hard not to stare for Izaya while others just wanted to get away. Shizuo looked down trying to be a good boy and not get in trouble. With a smile Izaya stole Shizuo's phone (really his own phone) back and typed in a message passing it back to Shizuo.

Shizuo looked at the text and his face turned bright red and he refused to look up for the remainder of the trip.

'Just wait till we get home, you have a month's worth of loving to make up for~'


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at the screen before him the flickering colors dashing about. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes wide. Full attention towards the screen. As if he were but a child seeing it for the first time. But this wasn't true, he knew what a Tv was. Knew what a lot of things were actually despite having no recollection before the past month. No what his awe was at was watching the film before him . Izaya despite saying they were lovers had to leave him at the house when he went out and barely interacted with him at all. Shizuo wasn't a brilliant mind no… but he knew what a pet was treated like. And somewhere in his mind he was hoping for more love than this current state. But this film…. He couldn't pull his eyes away. It was….

To explain from the start. Yes better from the beginning.

Shizuo upon arrival to Izaya's home apartment had wandered in and looked around. A sense of familiarity raced over him but that was all. Seemed this man wasn't lying to him. Yet why would he lie to him? And if he was… why should Shizuo care?

"And this is my home. You'll spend a lot of time here~" Izaya informed him of this fact right at the start.

'that's fine' Shizuo nodded as he texted Izaya on the cell phone again. 'Not like I have somewhere to be'

Izaya gave a half skeptical look. Was Shizuo pouting over the fact he couldn't remember anything? Shizuo really wasn't the same anymore… He sighed and walked over to his desk sitting down. Shizuo followed him but soon stopped and awkwardly stood there not sure what he was supposed to do. An unearthly silence chilled over the already cold room. The tall man shifted and looked at the couch before walking over and sitting down.

The quiet was only interrupted by the sounds of Izaya's hands at the keyboard and the light hum of his computer.

To be honest Izaya hadn't thought past this. He hadn't considered Shizuo would ever be in his control to use… more over the extent of this amnesia.. he wasn't sure if he could totally keep it as is. "how bothersome…"

Shizuo looked over at Izaya but saw his blank face focused on the screen and looked down again. This wasn't how he thought it would be… though how he had imagined it.. was… not even quite consistent. One version led to something with… rainbows and another led to more kissing… either way he remembered it being good. But... this felt uncomfortable.

He got up unwilling to bare the silence as well as stillness and wandered about the apartment to familiarize himself with it. He stared about at the desk Izaya worked at and then the book shelf. He wandered over to look his eyes barely scanning over the titles. A lot of weird names and a whole other section for files right by the desk. The colors blurred in his eyes till it was a mash of blues, reds and greens. He reached out to pick out a book only to be caught off guard by Izaya's distracted voice.

"don't touch anything."

Shizuo paused his hand floating in the air a moment then withdrew and he just stared at the shelf. There was… something behind the shelf. He could see it easily… but izaya told him not to… he pulled back to look upstairs at the space above and walked up to see it for himself what it was. To his non surprise. More books. But also the bedroom, with a bathroom off of it. He liked this place…w as quiet but really nice….

"Shizuo what are you doing…?" izaya had stopped to look up at the man standing in his bedroom doorway. A sight he had never actually seen. Since the man only came in up to the desk to beat him up then would leave… he'd never been upstairs.

Shizuo hurried back down to izaya looking rather panicked and startled, which in turn made izaya more confused.

Hurriedly Shizuo typed then held out his phone.

'There's only one bed?'

There was a long drawn out silence again with izaya's blank face as he registered the text. Then in an instant he was keeled over the desk laughing hard and pounding the table. His laugh filled the room till it stuffed in everywhere. Shizuo felt crammed in around it and stood their awkwardly.

"c-course theres only one bed Shizu-chan~!" he grinned and smiled in his devilish way. It sent chills down shizu's spine, "I told you we were lovers right~?"

Shizuo shrunk back a bit. That's right… they were so… they shared a bed? He blushed a fair bit at the thought and Izaya would have mocked him for it but his smile disappeared instantly as the phone rang. He picked it up back to his serious self.

'Hello Orihara speaking….. ah shiki-san! Good to hear from you again…. No everything's fine~" he turned in his chair a bit and typed as he talked. Shizuo watched him closely, Izaya spoke on the phone sounding so chipper yet he seemed… to care less. Such an odd man… were they really in love? What did he like about him? Was it his face? He was a very handsome guy… any girl would jump at the chance for a guy like him right? so then why be with Shizuo, Another guy. He walked back to the couch and sat down starring off. What was… he supposed to do with his time here anyways?

The tv turned on and hummed as the phone hit the receiver. "I'm going out Shizu-chan. Stay here don't touch anything." He grabbed his coat and walked to the door swiftly. Shizuo watched the raven open the door and go out quickly. Shizuo watched the door a bit before the tv caught his attention. He watched the show there trying to figure out the plot. Was an odd show apparently there was this furry cute thing making… contracts with girls?

Sounds sketchy if you ask me… weird shows these days…

Regardless he watched.

... 

Sorry its not as good as the previous chapters but im trying to build up to something so look forward to that~ also if you caught the reference to madoka again way to go~

Ah if you don't know shiki he's like a mafia boss leader kind of guy for a group called the awakusukai. He's not the complete leader but like a sub leader for a section. Hes really scary when you find out about him.

Further more thank you all for following, I love hearing reviews they encourage me to write more~ so keep that in mind~

Keep waiting for the next chapter~

Also im working on the next chapter for 'proceed with caution' which im really excited to write. along with a one chapter story hopefully. So keep watching~ ^.^

Peace out lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya walked along the sidewalk in silence. The wind trailed after him and blew his coat close to his body. Chills went by making some shiver. Izaya had that effect on people, whether they knew him or not. Aware of his he didn't seem to care. More over he was more focused on the task at hand. He'd been asked to meet with a dealer and make sure he was credible. Just a simple job for him. But it was for the notorious group the Awakusu-kai. A group no one wanted to be involved with. To be involved was dangerous, once in you didn't get out, least not alive. So he wasn't all to thrilled about he conditions but he pay was good and they hadn't asked anything unreasonable in a while so he was fine working for them. It was the face to face business with them he didn't like.

Walking up the road there was a slow decrease in life until it seemed there was no one left along the path he took. The street darkened as did the feeling of hope as it slipped away. Not much further than this did all noise cut out. Deathly silence ringed out in his ears, speaking in the cold wind. Warning him. Go back. Don't come here. All red flags were up and waving. There was danger here. And yet, he continued. For in his own mind and many others, he was the warning sign. He was why warning signs were made.

Stay away from Orihara Izaya. That devil. Informant of Shinkuju and area. He was a force to be reckoned with that Shiki, or Shiki-no-dana to those who knew him. He was in charge of the Awakusu-Kai forces stationed in Ikebukuro area. Not even the head of his group and yet a feared man by anyone who'd met him. If you weren't afraid. You were foolish, naive and likely about to die. If Izaya was the warning sign Shiki was the reason the term danger was coined.

"Izaya! Over here!" a voice called out with a slight bit of energy. Life and vigour in the bleak display around them. The warehouse district. Middle of the night and many to most were asleep and gone, or didn't care about them being there. Izaya waltzed over his blank face turning into a twisted smile.

"Akabayashi-san." he spoke clearly and no louder than he needed to. "I trust you do need me this time?" Akabayashi, Shiki's right hand man. He was the only other danger sign before Shiki. A man who was a warning out loud all in his own way, from his black suit and cane to his devil red hair to the scar that went over his eye. All the while smiling.

"We'll see, you know how Shiki likes to hold all the cards just in case." he turned and led Orihara inside and to where there was a table set with four chairs, two on each side. Obviously these chairs weren't going to be used seeing at the small table would barely hold a laptop and neither side trusted each other to get so chummy. Izaya however had the guts to sit. He took the laptop and looked over the information as Akabayashi turned to the only other people there.

The first, a tall business man who kept a straight calm face. Not showing any fear. He had white/grey hair but his crisp blue eyes showed he still had some plenty years to go. He wore a simple blue suit which he'd stripped of his jacket as the warehouse was very hot. He like Izaya seemed more relaxed in the situation.

The man with him was a younger fellow, brown hair and brown eyes. Tall for his age but definitely just out of school. Izaya had to double take for a moment. As he thought he was dealing with Shizuo, but with closer inspection he realized it wasn't the brute he'd left at his house and returned to typing. The boy wore a black jacket with jeans and a white undershirt. He was apparently told to dress up some but didn't seem to care for this fancy dealing. Apparently this was a young and budding informant from Tokyo. This made Izaya giggle.

"Mr. Saito shall we begin our negotiations?" Akabayashi asked with a smile as the older man nodded and walked over taking a chair and pulling it back before sitting. The young lad however kept the chair where it was and watched Izaya. Izaya barely cared about this and only gave him a half glance before continuing his typing.

"Who is this?" the man asked blatantly.

"That would be Orihara Izaya." Akabayashi smiled, "He is our local informant."

the boy's eyes widened a bit. "The Orihara Izaya?!"

Izaya smirked a bit, "That's what he said~" he mused over this. So even Tokyo knew about him~

"Oh well why didn't you say so!" the boy leaned back, "we could have thrown the red carpet and everything!" he laughed and would have continued but the man cut him off.

"Akabayashi i assume you want to look at the product before anything else."

"that would be for the best." the man pulled up a suit case and began to show Akabayashi a number of weapons meanwhile Izaya was still being stared at. Izaya was more interested in the business action while the boy seemed more interested in him. For an informant he was failing at his job.

Izaya glanced at the boy who stared blankly then smirked slightly, "I'm sure you know who I am~"

Izaya ignored him and closed the laptop as he got up to go view the guns being shown to Akabayashi, the laptop under his arm. They were custom designed as requested by Shiki. After reviewing the files Izaya inspected them and began firing questions at the businessman.

"Who makes these guns?"

"We do, the parts come in from around the world with untraceable account."

"Oh?" he asked and pulled up the laptop, showing a trail of code and revealing the account information. "If i can find it so easily anyone can."

Akabayashi nodded and turned away, "We're done here."

the man closed the case and seemed rather ticked off. But before he could speak Izaya spoke up for him, "How dare he.. is that what your thinking? It's my job you see~ And your little friend here did nothing to distract me from finding out your flaw. Your network needs work. Try again when it's better~" he turned away and followed Akabayashi leaving them behind.

Once far from there Akabayashi got into a car and looked at Izaya a moment, "much thanks as always, your pay will be sent to you with in the week."

"ah mind trying to get it too me sooner?"

"hmm? You short on cash?"

"actually you wont believe who's stay with me-.." he hesitated only a moment. He couldn't tell the Awakusu-kai about his latest toy. Shiki would make quick work of taking that away.

"Oh? Who's that?"

"that would be... my cat!"

"You got a cat?" Akabayashi seemed sceptical.

"That I did! Mostly to piss off Namie~ It's a stray, it'll stay a while till i find the owner~"

"never knew you did charity..."

"ah? No i suppose not but this cat is special so I'll make sure to find out as much as i can, as for me I'm going home~" he turned and backed off. "bai bai aka-chan!"

As he ran of Akabayashi watched him for a long while till he was gone. Something was off. Izaya wasn't the kind of man to care much about anyone or anything. So why get a cat?

"Take us home." he said to the driver, "I need to talk to Shiki about this..."

Tried to focus more on Izaya before going back to poor shizu-chan. i dunno if i captured him all that well in this but I tried right? anyways i'm getting busy with college so i wont be posting so much but i'll try. Anyways thanks for reading so far and i'll see you all next update~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The door rattled with the sound of keys and opened slowly. Izaya walked in looking rather tired and paused to look at Shizuo who was on his couch hugging his knees staring at a static screen. He stared at the other for half a minute in silence.

"Have you just been sitting there all night?" Izaya asked closing the door and walking in more. Nothing. No sounds of whines or grunts. Not even a shifting movement. Nothing. "Don't tell me your upset i left you here by yourself... is that it?"

still nothing.

"Speak shizu-chan or forever hold your peace~"

Still nothing.

He had expected that to have worked...

"Shizuo?" Izaya blinked and walked over to the other slowly, his eyes watching the taller as he stared at the screen lifelessly. What had gotten into him? Was he actually upset? To think Shizuo got upset at being left alone. Though there wasn't anything here for Shizuo was there. This place was nothing more than a furnished cage. He looked around as he mused this thought and smiled. Good. He shouldn't be the only one.

He put a hand on Shizuo's shoulder only to feel him flinch slightly. His smile turned into a frown. And he walked around the couch, pulling Shizuo's shirt up forcing the silent brute to look at him.

"So what? You just going to ignore me when I come? Is that what lovers do?" he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Shizuo before seeing something distinct. Shizuo was bleeding.

He let go looking at his hand, the blood covering it. What was… He blinked a bit and looked to shizuo again.

Normal.

No blood. Was his mind playing tricks on him.

A breathy groan drew his mind back as he looked to Shizuo who tried to speak, his phone not being there. But all that came was the pathetic groan. Izaya couldn't help but wonder if this was how things would be. The once great power of Ikebukuro now helpless.

He sighed and held a hand out to shizuo. "Come on it's late, we could both use some res-"

Oh Damn.

He had said it himself. Why hadn't it stuck in his mind? He only had one bed. Not like it was an issue but—

"rest. We could use some rest." He took shizuo's hand when the other didn't respond and he pulled him up with a bit of difficulty. "Come on shizu-chan! I need to sleep!"

Finally the bumbling brute got up only to have Izaya's footing slip a bit, thankfully shizuo caught him which was a strange feeling in itself. Izaya immediately retreated from him and went to the stairs.

"forget it. You're sleeping on the couch." He walked up stairs and without ever saying goodnight he closed the bedroom door and it locked with a faint click, the room falling back into silence.

Izaya laid his head on his pillow his mind returning to his time in the hospital. Days long past but he could only remember why he'd been there. Why had he woken? What was he going to do about all that now that Shizuo was here and what should he do with the other? He had to deal with hiding Shizuo in plain sight so he could bring Shizuo places. Having him trapped in here would be the fastest way to lose him and yet he couldn't help but think on this. And as his mind drifted into sleep he recalled words of he'd once heard uttered to him.

Be careful what doors you close. You might not be able to open them later.


End file.
